Les deux princes
by vanessfantasy
Summary: Désolé, mais le résumer est à l'intérieur, encore désolé Résumer trop longs ! XD chapitre 1,2,3 et 4 en ligne
1. Prologue

Voici ma troisième histoire!! ^^

**Titre** : Les deux princes

**Auteur** : Vanessfantasy

**Résumé** : Dans un monde ou la fantasy existe, mêlant humain et fée, ogre et vampire. Deux garçon naissent de parents humain, mais sorciers, ceux-ci moururent laissant les deux enfants jumeaux orphelin. Les deux garçons sont séparé et pris en charge par des parents différent ainsi que loin de l'autre. 18 ans passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre apprirent l'existence du jumeaux, un jours ils se rencontrèrent et tout changeas. Certains humains ,qui n'avaient pas le droit de connaitre l'existence de l'autre monde, apprirent l'existence de ce monde féerique avec des gentils et de méchant créature. Les jumeaux devrons s'unirent, malgré leurs différence, pour ce battre afin de protégé et de sauver le monde....

Cette Histoire m'appartiens !!

* * *

Prologue

Une femme courut très vite, elle évita les branches, les pierres qui risquèrent de la ralentir sur sa course, dans ses bras se trouver deux bébés, deux garçons se ressemblant très portrait un linge en soie blanc les recouvré. L'ainé des bébés regarder sa mère sans comprendre, le deuxième commencé à pleuré sachant déjà qu'un malheur allait arriver, après quelque minute l'ainé des deux pleuré lui aussi. La femme arriva dans une pleine, sans arrêter elle put entendre clairement la bataille qu'elle à fuit, la forêt avait fait disparaitre le son de la bataille meurtrière qui se passait. La femme courut tout de même, continuant pour sauver ses enfants, la cause de cette guerre, elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette bataille, après quelque minute elle arriva sur une route et la suivi. Elle savait que la vieille femme allait l'aider, elle lui avait promis, la femme courut de plus en plus, les bébés pleuré toujours dans ses bras, ceux-ci mystérieusement se prirent la main. Au bout de la route, leurs mères trouva un chantier qu'elle prit directement, elle pensa à son mari qui se bat en ce moment même pour leurs survit, mais elle savait que pour eux deux tout étaient finis, elle regarda ses deux enfants s'apercevant qu'ils s'étaient pris la main, elle sourit à cette vue et fut déterminé à les sauver au moins eux. D'un coups elle vit une petite maison, elle sourit lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle tambourina dessus, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame d'une centaine d'année.

- Lili !!! s'écria la mère.  
- Compris. Répondit la vieille dame en tendant ses bras.

La vieille dame pris les enfants et regarda une dernière fois la mère des bébés qui pleuraient bruyamment maintenant. La mère embrassa une dernière fois ses enfants et se retourna pour rejoindre son mari au combat. La vieille dame ferma derrière elle, pris un ballait et l'enfourcha, avec son pouvoir elle ouvrit la fenêtre et poussa sur son ballait, celui-ci se dirigea directement en dehors avec Lili et les deux bébés. La vieille dame, se retourna une dernière fois afin de voir le Royaume en flamme, ainsi que sa maison qui explosa d'un coups, elle regarda les bébés qui étrangement dormaient et dit :

- Vous êtes notre seul espoirs maintenant...

Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva en ville et déposa les enfants dans deux maisons différentes côtes à côtes, avec une lettre expliquant tout, puis toqua aux portes et s'en alla.

Les deux familles fut heureuse d'accueillir ses deux nouveaux née, le lendemain l'une des familles arriva chez l'autre pour leur montrer leurs trouvaille, mais ils eurent la surprise qu'ils avaient eu le même cadeaux du destin et remarquèrent que les deux bébés étaient frère. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se séparer et que le moment venu, ils révélèrent tout aux enfants. Mais un jour, alors que les deux enfants avaient atteint leurs trois ans, la famille du cadet s'en allèrent à cause de leur propriétaire, ils étaient pauvres et durent partir afin de pouvoir élever leurs enfants.

Les deux jumeaux, afin qu'aucun ennemi ne puissent les tracer, la vieille dame scella leur immense pouvoirs,  
alors qu'ils devront atteint l'âge de 18 ans, leurs pouvoirs se réveilleront. Ainsi les jumeaux de la prophétie, les jumeaux de la guerre, deviendrons les jumeaux de la paix.

" Je m'appelle Nalla, je suis une prophète et j'annonce que la naissance des deux princes jumeau du monde de la sorcellerie feras naitre que douleur au royaume et sang, mais leurs existences sauveras les différents mondes."

A suivre !!!! 

Qu'on pensez-vous ? X3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Révélation 

Dans une grande et luxueuse maison en Amérique.

Un garçon dormait tranquillement, alors que le réveille sonnait les 6h30, une fille, un peu plus jeune que lui, arriva en furie dans la chambre du jeune homme et sauta sur le lit de celui-ci, tout en le réveillant d'un cri.

- Grand-frère !!!!!! Joyeux anniversaire !!!!

Le concerner ne fut même pas surpris de l'avenue de sa petite soeur, il était habitué des saut d'humeur de sa soeur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des anniversaire, même si ce n'était pas les siens. Il se leva donc tranquillement en répondant avec un sourire :

- Merci Yuuri

- Aujourd'hui ça te fait 18 ans, tu vas pouvoir enfin avoir ta voiture. Dit Yuuri

Son frère se retourna et put voir des étoiles dans les yeux de sa soeur debout sur le lit en train de le regarder, il pris donc ses habits et alla directement dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Après 15 minutes de douche, il sort enfin habillée et coiffé, enfin plus tôt seulement habiller, il vit que sa soeur était partie en ayant fait le lit avant. Il eu un sourire en pensant que c'était leurs petites coutume, le jour de l'anniversaire l'un doit faire les tâches ménagèrent de l'autre pour recevoir un cadeau en même temps que l'autre, il souffla en pensant quel cadeaux acheter à sa soeur et il sorti de sa chambre en réfléchissant. Il descendit l'escalier et rejoignis sa famille en cuisine, sa petite soeur, son petit frère et ses parents l'attendit avant de commencer leur petit déjeuner, cela aussi c'était souvent leur petite coutume, il s'assoit et tous put enfin commencer à manger. Il était en train de manger son pankek à la confiture quand tout à coup sa mère l'interpella :

- Otsu, nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

Otsu vis que c'était dut sérieux et d'après lui ses parents ne vont pas parler de ces cadeaux, il hocha la tête et attendit l'explication.

- Otsu... commença la mère.

- Otsu... nous sommes en fait tes parents adoptives. Annonça le père.

La première bombe à était lâché, Otsu fut très surpris, surtout son frère et sa soeur qui eux avait laissé tomber leur fourchette, puis la mère continua en se levant pour allait chercher une petite lettre dans un petit coffre.

- Il y autre chose mon fils, ta mère t'a laissé cette lettre, on devait tout te dire à l'âge de 18 ans, alors tiens.

La mère s'approcha de son fils aîné et donna la lettre, puis ce fut son père qui lâcha la troisième bombe.

- Otsu.... tu as un petit frère, c'est ton frère jumeau.

- Qu.....qu....quoi ?????? s'écria Otsu en se levant.

Otsu pris la lettre, commença à l'ouvrir, puis la déplia et commença à le lire.

" Bonjour

Je suis la mère de cet enfant, vous pensez sans doute que c'est affreux de laissais son propre fils ainsi, mais sachez que si je l'avais pas fait, ils l'auraient retrouvé et tuer, mes enfants sont on grave danger, mais personne ne peut les reconnaitre, car j'ai bloqué leur pouvoir, ils vont les retrouver le jours de leurs anniversaires et si seulement si, ils sont tous les deux ensembles, aussi non il n'arriva rien, peut être leurs augmentations en vitesse et en force, mais ils devront absolument rester ensemble, car malgré que leur pouvoir sont endormis, ils ne pourront rien faire contre eux. Je vous en pris protéger bien mon bébé, son frère et entre de bonnes mains, garder toujours contacte avec les parents de mon deuxième fils. Si mon fils Otsu lit cette lettre... je t'aime mon fils n'en doute pas, je t'aime toi et Nanomu, ton père vous aime aussi.... pardon...pardon... "

Otsu put voir des tâches de sang et de larme sur la lettre, il ne pleura pas, il avait trop de questions sans réponse pour en pleurait. Une question lui vint d'un coup et demanda à ces parents :

- Et où est mon soit disant frère ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

Les parents fut mal à l'aise et répondit avec un sourire :

- Ces parents fut renvoyé de la maison d'à côté, car ils ne pouvaient pas payer plus et en plus leurs propriétaire ne voulait pas de notre argent, il menaçait la famille, il disait que si quelqu'un aider financièrement la famille, il allait les jeter en prison, donc ils sont partis, mais nous avons toujours gardé le contacte, notre dernière appelle nous les avons eus lorsqu'ils étaient en Californie, puis plus rien.

Un silence s'installa, Otsu était en train de penser au propriétaire de la maison d'à côté qui maintenant celui-ci habite la famille du même homme et bien sûr ces enfants ne sont pas des anges.

- Mais nous avons pu faire des recherches afin de les retrouver. Annonçât le père avec un énorme sourire.

- Nous les avons pus contacter et ils arrivent demain après-midi normalement. Dit la mère.

C'est à ce moment-là que Otsu paniqua, il pensa à quel genre de frère il avait, mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son portable, il le prit et put voir que c'était une amie qui l'appelé, il prit un Pankek et sorti de chez lui plein de pensée pour son frère jumeau.

Le même Jours, dans une petite maison au Japon.

Un garçon était déjà levé, il fit le ménage dans sa chambre alla se laver et se préparer, puis alla discrètement dans la cuisine afin de préparer à manger pour sa famille, c'est son grand-frère qui arriva le premier, celui-ci mangeas et alla dans le salon afin de regarder la TV, puis se fut ses parents qui le rejoignirent à table et dit en choeur :

- Joyeux anniversaire Nanomu !!!

- Merci maman, papa.

Il regarda son grand-frère qui regardait les mangas sur la TV, il fut triste qu'il ne vienne lui adressait plus la parole comme avant, son frère disait tout le temps de lui qu'il était trop chouchouté et qu'il avait besoin un peu de fermeté, alors son frère fit tout pour le mettre en colère. Ceux fut ses deux petites soeurs et son petit frère qui lui rendit le sourire :

- Joyeux anniversaire !!!! Grand-frère !!!!! Disent-elles en même temps tout en s'accrochant à lui.

- Merci mes petites anges. Dit-il, avec un sourire.

Il pensa, d'un coup qu'ils avaient vu des hauts et des bas à l'époque, mais maintenant grâce à son intelligence, ils virent aisément et tranquille. Puis, d'un coups son père lui dit d'un aire sérieux :

- Mon fils, tu as aujourd'hui 18 ans et je vais t'annoncer quelque chose qui risque de te choquer alors tien toi bien.

Tous, maintenant regarder la mère et le père, même l'aîné. Ce fut la mère qui annonçât :

- Nanomu, tu as été adopté, nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents...

Premier choc, mais qui fit lever seulement un sourcille au concerner, il vit sa mère se lever et prendre une lettre dans un tiroir, puis revenir et lui tendit tout en disant :

- Et aussi.... tu as un frère jumeau, cette lettre vient de ta défunte mère.

Nanomu pris la lettre et l'ouvrit en vitesse, puis commençât à le lire :

" Bonjour,

Je suis la mère de cet enfant, vous pensez sans doute que c'est affreux de laissais son propres fils ainsi, mais sachez que si je l'avais pas fait, ils l'auraient retrouvé et tuer, mes enfants sont on grave danger, mais personne ne peut les reconnaitre, car j'ai bloqué leurs pouvoirs, ils vont les retrouver le jour de leurs anniversaires et si seulement s'ils sont tous les deux ensembles, aussi non il n'arriva rien, peut être leurs augmentations en vitesse et en force ou capacité psychique, mais ils devront absolument rester ensemble, car malgré que leur pouvoir sont endormis, ils ne pourront rien faire contre eux. Je vous en pris protéger bien mon bébé, son frère et entre de bonnes mains, garder toujours contacte avec les parents de mon premier fils. Si mon fils Nanomu lit cette lettre... je t'aime mon fils n'en doute pas, je t'aime toi et Otsu, ton père vous aime aussi.... pardon...pardon... Protège bien ton frère. Adieux"

Nanomu lâcha une larme à la fin, il pouvait sentir tout l'espoir, la peur et le désespoir d'une mère dans cette lettre. Il savait de quelles pouvoir parler sa mère dans cette lettre, car depuis ce matin il sentait les émotions de chaque personne qu'il l'avait touché, ainsi il pouvait sentir l'insouciance de ses petites soeurs et son petit frère, ainsi que l'amour de ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas sentir leurs arrières pensé. Il regarda chaque visage et ce fut celui de son grand-frère qui le surprend le plus, il put voir de la confusion et .... de la tristesse ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On va prendre l'avion ce soir pour rejoindre ton frère jumeau demain après-midi, on te laisse cette journée pour dire au revoir à tous tes amis. Annonçât son père.

- Quoi ? !!!!!

Cette fois se fut son grand-frère, Motaku qui eu cette question. Nanomu le regarda d'un airs perplexe.

- On ne va pas partir alors que j'ai toute ma bande ici !!!!

- Oui, que tu le veuilles ou non !!! S'écria sa mère.

- On va partir où ? Demanda le petit frère.

- En Amérique. Répondit, la mère toute joyeuse.

- ....... (silence)

- Quoi ? Demanda le père.

- Vous voulez notre mort ? Demanda l'une des jumelles.

- Mais, non t'inquiète pas, rien ne nous arriva ha ha ha. Rigola inquiète la mère.

- ........ (silence)

- Bon ben, moi je prépare mes affaires tout en allons sur mon ordinateur portable pour prévenir à tout le monde que je vais partir dans le seul payer où il y a plus fort taux de meurtre. Dit Nanomu.

Il parti dans sa chambre et préviens tous ces amis, puis se dépêcha à finir son nouveau logiciel, enfin fit ces baguages tout en entendant son Motaku vociféré des noms d'oiseaux de toute sorte à ses parents et à son encontre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à son frère jumeau, il sombra peut à peut dans le sommeille quand tout d'un coup ses deux petites soeurs et son petit frère entra en pleurant dans sa chambre, il se leva d'un bond.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'écria celui-ci

- Oni-chan !!! Motaku il ...il se dispute avec papa !!! ouin !!!

Nanomu ne supporte pas deux choses dans sa vie, la première c'est qu'on le réveille alors qu'il DORT !!!!!

La deuxième et surtout celle-ci, il ne supporte pas voir pleurait ceux qu'ils aiment, dans ce cas-là ses deux petites soeurs et son petit frère. Il se pencha avec un sourire effrayant et leurs demanda :

- Rester ici mes anges, je vais arranger ça.

Il sorti de sa chambre, les trois petits anges se regardèrent et hocha la tête et dis :

- Il refait sa crise.

Elles se bouchèrent les oreilles. Au même moment Nanomu arriva dans le salon et voie de dos sont grand-frère crier sur son père. Il prit donc la seule chose qui traîna sur la cuisinière et se mit derrière Motaku et avec toutes ces forces et en criant :

- Ta gueule !!!!!!!!!

BBBOOONNGGG !!!

Motaku gisait par terre, évanouis, ses parents se tenaient par les épaules en voyant la colère de leurs fils adoré. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était sa fameux crise et qu'il fallait le laisser se calmer tout seul. Après que Nanomu et créer la fameuse bosse à son frère, il le pris par la jambe et traîna jusqu'au lit pour le placer dessus comme une veille chaussette, en disant :

- Bonne-nuit !!!

Puis il repartit dans sa chambre et s'endormit comme un bien heureux.

A suivre !!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Éveil

En Amérique: Le même jours, l'après-midi.

Otsu avait fini les cours à 3h00, il était maintenant avec toute sa bande devant son lycée. Il était assis sur sa moto et détailla ses amis. Il aimait beaucoup sa meilleure amie, elle avait des cheveux bruns longs descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, elle avait les yeux marron. Elle était très belle, elle se nomme Julie. Puis, il y avait son meilleur ami, Chimaru, un vrai sauvage, il mange beaucoup, mais défiant toute loi, ne prend aucun poids, il avait les cheveux acier et les yeux allant du vert au jaune. Il y avait ensuite, Wolf le plus populaire du lycée, il a des cheveux bruns très court aux yeux ciel, il est amoureux Maria, l'autre fille du groupe, elle est brune aux yeux bleu foncé, elle est aussi très jolie, mais Wolf n'ose pas à sortir avec elle. Otsu regarda derrière lui pour voir le couple Homosexuelle du groupe en train de s'embrasser sur le mur, Jack et Silver, ils étaient tous les deux beaux, Jack était plus grand que Silver, ils sont physiquement opposés, Jack est blond aux yeux bleu acier et Silver brun aux yeux marron. Otsu se retourna pour voir arriver deux autres garçons complètement dingue, c'était Mario et Katashi, les deux meilleurs pote que Otsu est pu voir, deux inséparables rejoignis le groupe, l'un était brun aux yeux bleu et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs aux yeux mauve-rose. Dès que les deux inséparables s'assirent contre le mur, le guitariste du groupe commença une musique calme, celui-ci ferma les yeux de chacun, les laissant vagabondé dans leurs pensées. Après un moment, Otsu décida de parler :

- Les gars....aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre que j'ai été adopté et que j'avais un frère jumeau...

La musique s'arrêta, le guitariste qui s'appela Brand regarda comme les autres Otsu, surpris, se fut Julie qui se reprit et demanda :

- Et comment te sent-tu ?

Otsu fut surprit, mais ne le montra pas, à la question posée de sa meilleure amie, il ne se posé pas une tel question. Il regarda ses amis et répondit :  
- Je ne sais pas trop, je voudrais le connaitre pour au moins savoir quel genre de type d'homme il est, mais d'un autre côté j'aimerais n'avoir jamais appris sont existence, surtout s'il me ressemble, en fait je ne sais pas.......j'ai envie de le connaitre comme j'ai envie de ne l'avoir jamais entendue.......J'ai eu aussi une lettre de ma vrai mère, tenais.

Otsu donna la lettre à ses amis, ceux-ci ce réunirent autour de Julie pour lire avec elle la fameuse lettre. Après un moment, tous regardèrent étrangement Otsu.

- Ce n'est pas pour traité ta famille, mais est-ce que tu sais si ta vrai mère a été...suivi pour maladie ? Demanda Chimaru.

- Vous aussi, vous vous posez des questions de ce genre ? c'est vrai que la phrase sur les pouvoirs ça dérange, mais je verrais ça lorsque mon soit disant frère jumeau arriveras demain après-midi où soir. Pour le moment, comme ils ont dit que je devais avoir des petites capacités réveillé, on va essayer toutes sortes de choses maintenant. Répondit-il.  
Le groupe regarda avec un sourire, ils allaient bien s'amuser, tester les capacités de Otsu, ils allaient rire. Le groupe rentras dans le lycée et allèrent dans le terrain de sport.

- On va d'abord voir ta force. Annonça Mario.

Mario pris une batte de base ball dans la réserve et une balle, lui et Otsu allèrent sur le terrain.

- Tu frapperas la balle avec ta batte de toutes tes forces, compris ? Demanda Mario.

- O. K ! Répondit Otsu

Ils se mirent en place, Mario pris la balle et joua un peu avec pour échauffer son poignet, Otsu fit de même avec la batte.

- C'est bon !! Vas y ! S'écria Otsu dès qu'il se sentait près.

Mario ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et lança la balle de toutes ces forces, tous virent en action l'un des meilleurs lanceurs du lycée en action. Otsu vis la balle arrivée peu à peu, puis réussit à taper la balle avec sa batte et réussi à le renvoyer, mais elle fut renvoyée pas loin du lanceur. Embarrassé, Otsu entendit tous ces amis rire de lui.

- Non, je l'affirme, tu es toujours aussi nul en force !!! (rire) .. Dit Katashi.

- Ouais ça va, j'ai compris.....on passe à autre chose. Dit Otsu gêné.

- La vitesse !! S'écria Wolf avec son sourire joyeux.

- Tu es sûr Otsu de faire ça ? Comme la dernière fois tu t'étais évanoui aux cinquième tour. Demanda Maria.

- Glups, ou..ouii, aller en y va !! Répondit Otsu.

Wolf pris un chronomètre et se plaça à côté de Otsu, celui-ci se prépara.

- Tu es prêt ? Feu ! PARTEZ !!! S'écria Wolf

Tous s'attendaient que Otsu cours normalement, mais ils furent surpris de la grande vitesse à laquelle il courait et lorsqu'il arriva au point de l'arriver, Wolf fut surpris du temps mis par son ami, il avait couru en 4 minute. Otsu avait battu tout les recors et tous fut très surpris, tellement qu'ils le rejoignirent sur le terrain.

- Incroyable !! Alors c'était vrai ?! Tu as des pouvoirs ! S'écria Katashi

- A....apparemment. Dit surpris Otsu.

- Tu peut faire autre chose ? Demanda Silver

- Essaye....heu....de lire dans mes pensés ?! Demanda Jack.

- Heu...je ne crois pas de réussir à faire ça et puis je...

- Fais le !!. Dire tous en même temps.

- Ok, je le fais, je le fais. Dit Otsu.  
Otsu commença à se concentrer sur Jack, il essaya de lire, mais rien. Vide.

- Ouais, je n'arrive pas. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Otsu et ses amis réfléchissaient à d'autre pouvoir, lorsque un groupe de quatre filles sorti du gymnase en tenue,

le groupe virent tout de suite les yeux de Otsu brillaient, ils furent dépité d'entendre la réflexion de celui-ci :

- Haaaaaaa, j'aimerais tellement qu'elles viennent toutes nues.

Bannnggg !!!

- Aie !!!! JULIE !!! Dit Otsu.

- Gros pervers !!! Cria-t-elle en colère.

Tous rirent de la situation, Otsu sentait arrivé la grosse bosse. Puis il sent son téléphone vibrait, il pris le portable et décrocha.

- Allo !

- Otsu, tu peux aller chercher ta petite sœur et ton frère s'il te plait ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Répondit Otsu.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis.

- C'est ma mère, faut que j'y aille, je vais chercher ma sœur et mon frère.

- Ok, à demain !! S'écrièrent tous.

Otsu sorti de l'enceinte du lycée, monta sur sa moto et alla chercher les enfants pour retourner chez lui.

Au Japon, le même jours, l'après-midi.

Nanomu se réveilla à deux heures de l'après-midi, il n'entendit rien dans la maison, à part le silence, il sorti de sa chambre et se coiffa et attacha sa longue chevelure, puis pris son téléphone et appela :

- Allo ?! Oui j'arrive, tu viens me chercher. Ok à tout de suite.

Puis il raccrocha, il pris son ordinateur portable et descendit de l'immeuble tout en fermant la porte à clés. Il remarqua la voiture noire à l'entrée et un homme en costume qui attender à côté en train de fumer, il était brun aux yeux bleu océan et avait une barbe naissante.

- Bonjour Santos, on va au Parck.

- Bien, Boss. Dit le concerner

Tout en jetant la cigarette sur le trottoir et monta dans la voiture après avoir fait monter Nanomu.

Après un moment, la voiture se gara devant le Parck, Santos descendit, puis fit sortir Nanomu, ils allèrent dans le Parck et s'assirent.

Pour Nanomu, le Parck était le seul endroit où il pouvait se libérer, Santos l'avait bien compris.

- Que ce passe-t-il Nanomu ? Demanda alors Santos.

- Je pars ce soir pour l'Amérique. Répond au concerner.

Santos fut surpris de la réponse et ne compris pas pourquoi son Boss vouler allé en Amérique, il voulut lui poser la question lorsque son Boss, lui tendit une lettre. Il la pris et la lit dans sa tête, puis après l'avoir lu, il détailla son Boss en pensant :

" Il ne le prend pas au sérieux ? Si ? "

Ce fut Nanomu qui répondit à la question muette :

- J'y crois et puis depuis ce matin, je ......

Nanomu était inquiet, mais il se lâcha :

- Je pouvais ressentir les émotions premières de mes soeurs et de mon frère. C'était presque...flippant. Conclu Nanomu.

Santos n'en croyait pas, il écarquilla les yeux, puis son Boss se leva et dit :

- Bien sûr, c'est lorsqu'on me touche que cela arrive..... tu ne me crois pas ?

- (Silence)

- J'aurais réagi de la même façon.

- Montré moi. Dit d'un coup Santos

Nanomu fut surpris, puis sourit et s'approcha de son ami, il posa sa main sur l'épaule et toute sorte d'émotion fit sont chemin dans son cerveau. Il pouvait sentir le doute, mais un sentiment d'amitié envers lui et de la loyauté sans fin, il fut très émue, car il trouva de la confiance pour lui. Il enleva sa main et regarda avec un sourire son ami. Au même moment Santos pouvait voir une auras jaune autour de son Boss, il en fut très surpris, puis tout se termina au même moment que son ami ouvrit les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'il compris ce que son ami avait vu, un moment de silence se fit entre eux, Nanomu se re-assis et se reposa un moment.

- On va venir avec vous. Dit d'un coup son ami.

- Comment ? ! Surpris Nanomu.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser partir tout seul là-bas ? Demanda sérieusement Santos.

Nanomu se remit de sa surprise et fit un grand sourire de remerciement. Il vit Santos se lever et appeler les autres, tout en rendant la lettre à Nanomu. Il s'allongea sur le banc et regarda le ciel.

Le soir à 21h00, un avion décolla pour l'Amérique, direction Los Angeles.

A suivre !!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre mouvementé

Dans le quartier riche de Los Angeles. Le lendemain.

Otsu se réveilla en douceur, il alla se laver et se préparer convenablement, enfin presque, pour recevoir la visite de son soit disant frère jumeau. Il descendit les escaliers en repensant à la lettre et à sa mère, mais aussi à sa capacité d'aller vite.

- Otsu !!!!!!!!!!!

Le concerner se retourna et réceptionna le saut de sa soeur vers lui, elle portait la robe noire offert par Otsu, il la posa précieusement à terre et tout en discutant de la journée d'hier. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon pour pouvoir manger. Mais ils furent couper dans leurs élan lorsqu'ils virent du monde à table, Otsu et Yuuri fut bouche bée.

- Mais....mais c'est quoi ça !!!! S'écria Otsu.

- Ben quoi ? On vient pour te soutenir et en plus, on a envie de voir comment il est ton frère jumeau. Dit Julie.

- Ouais et vous êtes obligé de venir chez moi ? ! Remarquas méfiant Otsu.

- Te plains pas, tu as des servantes pour faire à manger et le ménage, ainsi que des gardes du corps, alors...

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Coupa Otsu à Julie.

Ils s'assirent et commença à manger lorsque le téléphone sonna, se fut la maitresse de maison qui répondit.

- Allo ?!

- Salut Nami, c'est Chun-li à l'appareille.

- Hooo !! Salut mon amie, alors ce voyage ce passe bien ?

- Oui, tellement bien qu'on est bientôt arrivé.

- Quoi ?!! A l'aéroport ? Mais...bon on vient vous cherchez !!

La mère d'Otsu entendit un énorme bruit dans le combiné, elle posa la question :

- C'était quoi se bruit ?

- Ho ce n'est rien, c'est Nanomu qui a assommé son grand-frère à coup de....humm de casserole. Répondit Chun-Li.

Celle-ci s'écria :

- Non !!! Nanomu !! on est dans un jet pas en voiture alors pose sa calmement, voilà c'est bien mon chéri. Bon alors à tout de suite ! bisous.

- A tout de suite, bisous.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna avec un énorme sourire vers sa famille et annonça :

- Ils arrivent !!! préparez vous ! on va les accueillir !! S'écria la mère.

- Quoi déjà ? Mais l'avion devait arriver plus tard, non ? Demanda le père.

- Oui, mais apparemment ils doivent avoir pris un jet privé. Répondit Nami.

- Ils sont un jet privé ? Demanda Yuuri.

- Oui, c'est grâce à son fils. Répondit le père.

Ils prirent chacun leurs affaires et sortirent de leurs maisons, ils montèrent tous dans une limousine et prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Otsu, lui se posa une question, alors il demanda à sa mère :

- Maman, il fait quoi mon frère pour gagner autant d'argent ?

Les parents se regardèrent et avec un air inquiet répondit :

- Il est le boss d'une Mafia Italienne.

Tous eurent leur propre expression, mais le silence voulait tout dire, ils étaient tous choqué et surtout l'adrénaline monté dans le groupe.

Dans le jet privé de la Mafia.

- Nous allons bientôt arrivé....Mais je me pose toujours la question, pourquoi vous êtes venue ? Demanda Nanomu.

Il fixa son regard au groupe d'amis de son frère assis au fond avec leurs "Chef ". Nanomu rejoignis ses amis et s' assis prêt d'eux .

- Nous allons là ou vas notre chef ! Dit l'un deux, un costaud.

- C'est notre chef et nous l'abandon pas ! ! Répliqua un autre, plus maigre.

Nanomu savait que la bande de son frère connaissait son activité et surtout il voyait et pouvait sentir la confiance et le respect qu'ils sont tous pour son frère. Il sourit et regarda ses amis, il pouvait voir la méfiance envers le groupe, Nanomu savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ces amis, il murmura pour que seul son groupe l'entendit :

- C'est la dernière fois que j'emmène mon frère à un voyage.

- HAhahaaha ! ! C'est sûr que 35 personnes dans un jet et des motos à l'arrière, je me demande comment on est encore en vie. Ria une femme.

Elle était blonde aux yeux acier et avait une peau bronzée. Elle était debout devant une lucarne.

- Nanu....... Tu es trop belle lorsque tu rigoles, je peux toucher tes belles.... L'homme fut coupé par le coup-de-poings de Nanu.

Il avait les cheveux hirsutes de couleur rouge, ses yeux étaient tout aussi rouge. Il était très beau et se tenait le nez pour pas que le sang tâche ses habits. Il était debout à côté de Nanu.

- Taryama.... La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te donne un coup-de-poings. Dit le plus grand homme de tous.

Il faisait 1,99 mètre, il était brun aux yeux jaune. Il jouait avec les deux petites soeurs et le petit frère de Nanomu.

- Calme toi Franky, tu sais que Taryama est obsédé par Nanu, c'est sa source de pouvoir. Dit un autre homme avec un sourire.

Il était brun aux yeux noire et se tenait derrière le siège de Nanomu.

- Gaaria à raison sur ce point Franky....Gradias peut tu me donnes des informations sur ce que je t' es demandé. Demanda Santos. Celui-ci était debout à la droite de Nanomu.

Le concerner était assis aux côtés gauche de Nanomu et scruté son ordinateur, il était brun avec des cheveux mi-longs aux yeux noire et perçant. Il accordait son rare sourire dans des batailles ou à son boss.

- Oui, apparemment notre ennemi sait qu'on vas venir dans son territoire, mais il ne sait pas quand et surtout ils envoient quelques uns de leur membres pour surveiller les aéroports et les voix maritimes, donc on as pas à s'inquiéter pendants la journée et même celle qui vienne. Répondit Gradias.

- Ils vont fort, mais bon nous sommes pas ennemi pour rien, Franky tu sait ce qui te restera à faire en arrivant. Intervint Nanomu.

- Oui... Je les élimines. Dit le concerner.

- Notre Mafia est plus importante que la leurs, quand je pense qu'il y aura peut être une confrontation entre notre Mafia et la leurs.... J'ai trop envie que sa commence. Dit Nanu excité.

- A quand notre baisé ? Demanda sérieusement Taryama à Nanu.

BOUMMMM !!!!

Nanomu vit Taryama à terre assommé par....sa casserole et Nanu brandit la casserole fièrement au dessus de sa tête sous les rire de sa famille et des deux groupes. Sauf lui et Gradias.

- Nous allons arrivé, accrochez vous pour l' atterrissage. Annonça le Pilote mafieux.

Otsu s'était remis du choc, du très grand choc, sa mère à demander, lui et à ses amis, de garder le secret, puis ils sont restés dans un silence pendant tout le trajet, maintenant il regardait le jet privée amorcée une descente, il lui semblait que le jet était un peu lourd, mais ne pensa plus lorsqu'il vit trois hommes en costume en train de les regarder. Il y avait aussi des magnum 357 dépassé leur veste sur leur côté gauche. Otsu fronça les sourcils, puis fut interrompu par sa sœur et son frère qui lui tenait ses mains, il vit l'avion atterrir et s'arrêter devant eux.

Ce fut d'abord un couple qui sortit de l'appareille avec trois enfants dans leur bras, la femme tenait une fille et le père une autre fille et un garçon.

- Chun-Li !!!! S'écria sa mère

Il vit la femme et son mari courir dans leur direction, puis il les virent se saluer et venir vers eux.

- Bonjours, comme tu as grandit !!! tu est devenue très beau Otsu !!! S'écria la femme.

- Heu...bonjour, qui êtes vous ? Demanda le concerner avec un sourire.

- Ho désolé, je suis Chun-Li Bariana et voici mon mari John Bariana. Nous somme les parents adoptive de ton frère. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Enchanté !! Dit Otsu et ses amis.

- ha et voici mes trois autres enfants, celle que je tien se nomme Alice, puis celle qui est au bras avec mon mari c'est sa sœur jumelle, Lucy et enfin le petit dernier Bruno Jikataru. Présenta Chun-Li.

Les trois enfants descendirent des bras de leur parents et se mire devant les deux autres enfants afin de ce présenté. D'un coups ils entendirent tous un vacarme de moteur.

- Ha ! voici mon fils le plus âgé, Motaku avec toute sa bande qui sont voulut venir avec nous. Ils sont 22 en tout. Annonça John.

- 22 !!!! S'écria le groupe.

Ils virent tous arrivé 22 motos vers eux, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe. Le dénommé Motaku se présenta lui même et sa bande. Motaku remarqua les trois homme en noir et s'écria d'un coup en direction du jet privé:

- Franky !!! L'ennemi est ici et il menace notre famille!!!

Otsu et ses amis firent de gros yeux lorsqu'ils virent une montagne de muscle sortir du jet en courant faisant trembler la terre sous leurs pied. Motaku n'avait pas tord, les trois hommes visait maintenant le groupe prêt à tiré, mais il furent très surpris du tremblement sous leurs pieds et surtout encore plus du géant qui arrivé de plus en plus vite. Le leader des trois hommes se reprit et tira sur Franky , ainsi il vida le chargeur sur lui, mais ils furent tous surpris lorsque celui-ci les évita tous.  
Franky arriva devant les trois hommes, prit son élan et donna un coups de poings qui fit cassé les dents du leader, puis lui donna un coups de pied au ventre qui eu pour résulta de faire craché du sang et les dents de l'homme. L'homme tomba à terre et vit son flingue écrasé par le pied de Franky, celui-ci se tourna vers les deux autres hommes qui pointât leur magnum 357 sur lui, Franky attrapa leur tête et les fracassa l'un sur l'autre, les deux homme s'écroula à cause du choque. Franky portait par son élan voulut écrasé leur tête, mais une voie le fit arrêter :

- Franky !! Arrête !!

Il obéit à cette voix et alla à sa rencontre, tout en saluant le groupe surprit et choqué.

- Il les à... massacrer. Dit surprit Katashi.

- Trop fort. Dit Chimaru avec les étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils virent tous qui à arrêter Francky, c'était une femme qui descendait les escaliers, puis derrière elle, ils virent deux hommes, puis encore deux hommes, ceux-ci arrivèrent en bas des escaliers et saluèrent en se baissant le dernier arrivant.

- Et voici ton frère Otsu, je te présente Nanomu. Présenta Chun-Li.

Ils virent tous le portrait craché de Otsu descendre les marches, droit, pour seul différence les cheveux plus longs et deux centimètre en moins que Otsu.  
Arrivé en bas des marches, les mafieux s'approcha du groupe comme Leader Nanomu. Alors que Nanomu s'arrêta devant son frère jumeau quelque chose de merveilleux se passa.

A suivre !!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Deux princes

Une lumière éblouissante apparut autour des deux frères, la lumière était grandiose. Les autres n'avaient jamais vue une lumière aussi pure que celle-ci, les deux frères se regardèrent surpris, puis leurs pensées commencèrent à se vider, les autres virent le vide faire peu à peu de place dans les regards des deux frères, enfin la lumière les entoura jusqu'à créer une sphère de lumière et faire disparaitre les jumeaux aux yeux des autres. A l'intérieur de la sphère les deux frères fermèrent les yeux, ils purent voir l'immensité de l'univers et tout être vivant dans chaque monde, ils voyaient chaque étoile, chaque vie, chaque énergie, puis ils virent leurs terres, leurs pays et les autres, enfin ils rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres, Nanomu avait pu sentir chaque émotion, chaque force de ces mondes, Otsu avait pu ressentir chaque temps et chaque espace de ces planètes, mais ils avaient ressenti la puissance de l'univers et la sagesse de tout équilibres dans les galaxies.  
Ils remarquèrent la glace qui les séparèrent, les deux frères mirent leurs mains droits sur cet obstacle et la brisa en mille morceaux, leurs mains ce touchèrent et une autre lumière apparurent de leurs mains. Ils virent ainsi les morceaux de glace d'élever et créer des papillons de couleur arc-en-ciel, ceux-ci les entouras, puis sortirent de la sphère et vola dans plusieurs pays, plusieurs mondes et plusieurs galaxies traversant ainsi les espaces et le temps, allons du passé au présent, du présent au futur.  
Les autres virent ce spectacle fabuleux qui est la dispersion de ces mille papillons, les deux frères entendirent chaque battement de cœur des mondes, chaque battement de leurs cœurs et lorsqu'ils se serrèrent leurs mains droits, un nouveau phénomène se fit, ils purent découvrirent le passé de l'un comme de l'autre, ils purent sentir chaque émotion de l'un et de l'autre, puis ils refermèrent les yeux et ne vit pas les ailes blancs sortir de leurs dos, ils ne virent pas leurs plumes s' envolé et formé deux objets au-dessus d'eux, ils s'entendirent une voix de femme leur disent ceux-ci :

-" Je me nomme Eliade, je suis celle qui vous à créer afin de protéger l'équilibre de tout. Vous êtes les enfants d'une famille très spéciale d'où votre puissance, vous découvrirait la vérité, vous êtes les seuls qui puissent LE détruite, vous êtes les deux princes, vous êtes les deux puissances. A vous d'accomplir votre destiné, les papillons vous guideras."

Les deux frères rouvrit les yeux et purent voir devant eux les deux objets entourés de plume blanche.

-" Votre coeur sera votre arme"

Les deux frères entendirent cette dernière phrase lorsqu'ils touchèrent de leurs mains gauche l'arme devant eux, Nanomu regarda le magnifique pistolet ressemblant à deux ailes entre maillé et une sphère azur au centre, Otsu regarda l'épée à l'arme tranchante noir et sombre. Lorsqu'ils les attrapèrent avec leurs mains gauche, les deux armes se désintégrèrent devenant ainsi poussière étoile, ils virent ensuite la poussière étoile rentrée à l'intérieur de leurs corps au niveau de leurs cœurs, ils fermèrent leurs yeux avant de les rouvrirent à nouveau ce fixant avec un sourire. Enfin la sphère disparurent dans une explosion de lumière, les autres virent réapparaitre les deux frères, leurs mains droits ensemble avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, c'était comme-ci ils avaient été jamais séparé. Les deux frères se retourna vers les autres et disent ensemble :

- Allons'y !

- Bien tout le monde dans la voiture ! S'écria ravie Chun-Li.

Les deux frères se lâchèrent leurs mains et suivirent le groupe, la famille et les amis de Otsu montèrent dans la limousine ainsi que celui-ci et la famille et amis de Nanomu montèrent dans deux voitures de la Mafia Italienne blindé, ainsi ils roulèrent en discutant de tout ce qui c'est passé dans la sphère, les deux frères raconta tout ou presque. Dans la limousine Otsu discuté avec sa famille et amis :

- Je vous assure c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue.

- Je me demande si tu peux communiquer avec lui par la pensée ? Se demanda Yuuri.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je compte l'essayer en arrivant. Répondit Otsu avec un sourire sadique.

- Peut être que tu pourras rentrer dans la tête des filles ainsi. Dit Chimaru avec des pensées pervers.

- hummm...

Paffff !!!

Ce fut Julie qui donna les tapes sur les têtes des deux garçons.

- Et toi n'y pense même pas !

- Ok ok. Dit Otsu en se frottant la tête.

- Tu pourras nous montrer ton arme ? Demanda Slivers agréablement assis sur Jack, celui-ci lui tenant la taille et mis sa tête au creux du cou de son aimé.

- Oui, en rentrant je vous le montre. Dis Otsu.

- Dis !! Je pourrais essayer ? ! Hein ? ! Je pourrais ? !! Harcela Katashi en sautant sur Otsu.

- Aie ! Il n'aurait pas dû ! Il le sait bien que Otsu déteste ce genre de comportement et surtout déteste qu'on lui saute dessus ainsi. Dit Mario à l'intention de Wolf.

Wolf, lui ne l'écoutait plus, il rougissait et regarda la main de Maria posait sur la sienne, celle-ci fit de même et lorsque leur regard se croisa ils devinrent rouge tomate et regarda ailleurs.

Bang !!

Cette fois ce fut Otsu qui donna un coup-de-poings sur la tête de Katashi, un bosse apparut d'un coups.

Dans la voiture de son frère, l'ambiance était tout autre, Nanomu n'était pas dans la même voiture que sa famille dans la voiture de ses amis, il discutait sur leur rival qui pouvait venir dire " Bonjour " à tout moment, il prépara donc un plan d'action en cas de grise.

- Gradias, tu en sûr ? Demanda Nanomu.

- Oui, ils sont envoyer 15 hommes avec 5 voitures, ils seront là au prochain tournant. Répondit le concerner.

- Bien, puis-je vous laissez en charger Taryama, Franky et Nanu ? Demanda Nanomu.

- Oui, Boss J'ai envie de m'échauffer un peut en plus j'ai ma belle avec moi. Répondit Taryama

- Oui, Boss, J'ai prit un peut de poids à force de faire juste de l'échauffement et toi si tu me suis t'est mort. Répondit Nanu.

- Oui, Boss, arrêté vous deux ! S'écria Franky.

Bien il ne restera plus que moi et Gradias dans la voiture, et faite avec discrétion vous trois, Gaaria et Santos protège notre famille. Dit Nanomu.

- Vous êtes sur que ça vas aller, Boss ? vous êtes pas fatigué depuis votre...

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Nanu, je vais bien toute façon je me serrais reposer si c'était le cas. Coupa Nanomu.

- Boss, nous arrivons ! Dit Gradias.

- Bien, allez' y et n' oublié pas discrétion sauf si vous êtes en danger ou situation grave, compris ? Demanda sérieusement Nanomu, mais inquiet qui arrive quoi que ce soit à ces amis.

- Oui, Boss. S'écrièrent en cœur les trois concerné.

Les trois individus sortie de la voiture en sautant sur la route, puis avec une vitesse exagérée passèrent le tournant avant les voitures. Bien sûr l'inévitable se produit et lorsque les voitures arrivèrent dans le tournant au centre de la ville, les trois hommes de mains en déjà fait le ménage.

A suivre !!!!


End file.
